


S!NNER

by anotherLAdevotee (221Bsiobhan)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, brallon, making music, pete wentz mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bsiobhan/pseuds/anotherLAdevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot where brendon and dallon are in the studio writing hallelujah; things get heated up between the pair of them and it turns into cute fluffy romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S!NNER

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write Hallelujah, Panic! at the Disco did that! I had taken lyrics from the song in small amounts under use of fair law to make this work transformative. No copyright infrigment intended.

Brendon turned to face Dallon.

 

"What should we call this song then?" Brendon shyly asked.

"what is this song even about?" Dallon quizzed Brendon.

"It's about owning up to your sins and seeking forgiveness. It's what I'd do!"

 

"Shouldn't we turn it into something religious, not poking fun at it but sort of making a point about religion?"

"Yeah, great idea!"

 

"I'm going to ask you agaon Dall, what do we call it?"

"Take a look at the lyrics, B"

 

 

> All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah. Show praise with your body. Stand up, sing hallelujah. And if you can't stop shaking, lean back, let it move right through ya. Say your prayers, Say your prayers, Say your prayers!
> 
>  

"Well, I've already picked out a name for our fans, S!NNERS"

"B, maybe you should just pick a random word from the middle of that chorus"

"HALLEJULAH!"

"Dall, that's it! I'm calling it HALLELUJAH!"

 

"Dall, I really like you, you're a genius!"

"Uh, B. I've got sins that I need to confess. I  honestly love you; for real"

"Dall, come here"

*Brendon motions with his arms to give Dallon a hug*

 

Brendon and Dallon stood there in the studio, hugging each other. It somewhat reminded them of a soppy rom-com film so they decided to stop. Brendon Kissed Dallon's forehead.

"Are you sure you want to do this!?" B asked.

"I've been waiting for ages to tell you this!"

"HELL YEAH!" Dall answered back.

 

Brendon proceeded to kiss Dallon on the cheek a couple of times. Dallon reciprocated the favour; then things began to heat up

 

 

> I love the things you hate about yourself. Just finish the daydream, who were you trying to be?

 

Dallon shuffled himself a lot closer to Brendon. He tugged at his shirt and then leaned in to passionately kiss him. Brendon was feeling mixed emotions; nervous, but mainly excited; Dallon could tell by the way Brendon kissed him back. Dallon became more passionate with each and every second of the kiss and Brendon followed suit. Brendon moved his hands towards Dallon's waist and placed his hands on Dallon's belt buckle; he grabbed it and slightly tugged it towards him which triggered a series of events. Soon, Dallon started to unbutton Brendon's shirt; they exchanged glances. Brendon unbuttoned Dallon's shirt and then went for the belt buckle.

 

Dallon found a Couch in the studio and dragged Brendon with him. They ended up in a fever they couldn't sweat out and they loved every single minuute of it...

 

"Dall, I didn't know you were _so_ good!"

"Thanks, B!"

"Oh my goodness, we should probably get dressed quick before Pete Wentz walks in on us like this, Dall!"

"Agreed, B!" 

 

The pair got dressed as quickly as possible, then smiled at each other as they got back to work on the 5th album

 

"Love you, B!"

"Love you too, Dall!"


End file.
